Season 4 Prequel
(S3 DVD) | season = 4 | number = 0 | prev = Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm | next = Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am }} The 24 Season 4 Prequel is a prequel on the seventh disc of the Season 3 DVD set. The prequel bridges Day 3 and Day 4. There is also a director's cut promo of the prequel as a special feature on the Season 4 DVD set. Although it isn't necessary to see it to understand Day 4, the prequel gives more insight on what has been set into motion for that season. Timeline The Season 4 prequel takes place over an approximately eighteen-month span, beginning with the final moments of Day 3 and concluding the night before Day 4. Synopsis In the closing moments of Day 3, Jack Bauer gets into his car and breaks down in tears after everything he has endured. He gets a call to report back to CTU, and, after a moment, acknowledges and drives away. Jack walks into an office where the new director of CTU Los Angeles, Erin Driscoll, is reading over some documents. She greets Jack and tells him to have a seat. She informs him that she's removing him as Director of Field Ops because he's a liability. Jack asks her to explain, and she cites his tendency to stray from protocol, but says that the real problem is his former addiction to heroin. Driscoll tells Jack that it showed a major weakness, and that she can't tolerate any weaknesses. Jack reminds Driscoll that he became addicted to heroin because of his undercover work with CTU, but she refuses to change her mind. As he leaves, she offers to help him find new employment. Jack turns back to her, shoots her a half-smile, and replies: ''"I can find my own fucking job, Erin. Thank you." Three men crouch in the darkness on a hillside. A flashlight signals to them from the other side of a concrete wall. The three men slide down the hill to the base of the wall. Two of the men hoist the third man, Tomas Sherek, over the wall. As soon as Sherek is clear, the two men run back up to a purple van and open a briefcase full of money. On the other side of the wall, a fourth man greets Sherek and leads him to a car. The man opens the trunk and hands Sherek the keys. Sherek shoots the man twice in the stomach and pulls out a remote detonator, which he uses to blow up the purple van. Sherek gets into the car and makes a call on a satellite phone. He tells the person on the other end that he's in the United States. Audrey Raines opens her hotel door and sees flowers on the table with a card. She calls out to see if anyone else is in the room. Suddenly, a man grabs her by the waist and kisses her. It's Jack. They begin to undress each other. Jack kisses her stomach and her chest and carries her over to the bed. Both of them smile and kiss, and they make love. Credits * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * Faran Tahir as Tomas Sherek * Robert Alonzo as Coyote smuggler (uncredited) * Eddie J. Fernandez as Coyote smuggler (uncredited) * Toby Holguin as Coyote smuggler (uncredited) Memorable quotes * Erin Driscoll: Jack, i'm removing you as head of Field Ops. * Jack Bauer: I don't understand, where do you want me to go? * Erin Driscoll: That's up to you. * Erin Driscoll: I don't tolerate any weaknesses. That's not how I work. * Jack Bauer: I can find my own fucking job, Erin. Thank you. * Tomas Sherek: I'm in the U.S. * Audrey Raines: Hello? Hello? * Jack Bauer: (grabs her by the waist) Don't move. Slowly, slowly. (they kiss and they make love) Background information and notes * This prequel, along with the Ricky Gervais cameo, are the only filmed 24 productions to include profanity more severe than the usual "son of a bitch" and "damn it". Some of the 24 Declassified novels, such as , also feature strong language. External links * Season 4 Prequel | nextday= }} Day 400 400 Category:Prequels Category:Special features Category:Expanded universe Category:DVD